


Take Me Home Tonight

by NeuroWriter14



Series: NW14 Does Halloween [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: College Student Will Graham, Do not repost, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14
Summary: Hannibal knows that much like with children, he shouldn't have a favorite among his students. He does.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: NW14 Does Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946689
Comments: 13
Kudos: 255
Collections: smut i definitely approve of





	Take Me Home Tonight

Hannibal was an excellent teacher. His classes were always the most attended and the ones with the highest scores in either of the departments he taught in. Being in the classics department and the psychology department, he was accustomed to seeing a wide variety of people. The truly rude were often given a place at his table, though not the ones they expected to occupy. All of this was a long way of detailing that Will Graham was one of the most fascinating people he had ever come across. It was hard not to notice the other in both of the classes he had the privilege of teaching this semester. Within the classics department, he was teaching a class on Dante while in the psychology department he was teaching a class on social deviance and exclusion. It wasn't often that he paid attention to his students, though he would note if he saw a student more than once. Those students who found themselves in two of his classes often attended his office hours, so knowledge of their faces proved useful. 

Will Graham, however, had cunning behind his bright ocean-colored eyes. His face projected innocence, as though he were used to being perceived as a trouble maker. That same innocent face was surrounded by curls which fell artfully across his forehead. He reminded Hannibal immediately of Saint Sebastian. And the moment Will answered a question in Hannibal's psych class with incredible insight that Hannibal hadn't thought someone else would see, he was entranced. Will had come to his office hours a few times when he knew no one else would be there, smiling at Hannibal from behind innocent eyes and curls. 

It became more obvious, as the semester went on, that Will was only showing up to Hannibal's office to speak to him rather than receive help on his assignments or the material.

"Perhaps you should sit up front if you're having difficulty," Hannibal suggested during one of their more private conversations. 

"Perhaps I should," Will answered with a huff. He ran a hand through his curls, his brows furrowing at the page. 

Night had fallen outside, the world growing darker faster as the fall began to set in. The shadows that danced through the halls and his office, cloaked Will beautifully. The other looked up at him over the edge of his paper, blinking slowly. Hannibal kept his face a mask of indifference as he would with any student, though part of him longed to shut the door and take Will here and now. The flash in Will's eyes at that moment told him he'd let him, but also made Hannibal wonder how the other knew what was running through his mind. Will sighed, putting the page down.

"I suppose I should go. You probably would like to go home."

"You're not an inconvenience, Will. If you have questions, speak them." 

Will's ocean eyes searched his for a moment before letting out a small breath. "No. Thank you, Doctor."

Most people tended to call him Doctor Lecter or professor — Hannibal if they knew him well enough — but Will never bothered with his last name. It was always "Doctor" even after several long office hours spent together that Hannibal permitted him to use his first name. 

"Enjoy your evening, Will." 

"You too, Doctor." 

Often their interactions repeated that way. Will would feign some excuse to come to Hannibal's office, they would discuss something in one of his lectures that would inevitably result in a more philosophical discussion, then Will would bat his eyelashes at Hannibal over his paper before leaving. 

He knew himself to be a physically attractive person, and he also knew that there was some appeal for a student in entering a romantic tryst with their professors. He also could acknowledge that Will Graham was physically attractive and aesthetically pleasing. But Hannibal didn't want him for a tryst, a fling to be done and gone. If Hannibal was to have him, he would keep him. Not for the first time, he pictured what Will would look like covered in blood, staring down at his prey. Hannibal was a neat though vicious killer but he had the distinct feeling Will would be much wilder with his kills if he could be pushed that direction. He could tell there was much more buried under those curls and bright eyes, something that Will wasn't exactly forthcoming with. 

Hannibal waited for a few more minutes before grabbing his already packed bag and putting on his overcoat. He checked to make certain he had his belongings before shutting off the light and exiting the room. The walk to his car was one a knew by heart. He stepped out into the cooling night air, hearing some echoes of conversations in the distance as he made his way to the parking lot. 

"-should come." A voice echoed from somewhere near him. He was tempted to ignore the conversation until another voice chimed in.

"I wouldn't be much fun." That voice belonged to Will. Hannibal slowed down slightly, pulling his keys from his pocket slowly.

"Oh come on." That voice belonged to another student in his psychology class, a boy named Brian Zeller. "Price and Bev will be there and Bev's bringing some of her friends." He could almost hear the elbow jab that likely occurred. "The best part is they'll get scared and you can be there to comfort them. Also, it's a haunted house. Right up your alley."

Will laughed in response and the conversation moved out of Hannibal's earshot. A pang of jealousy, sharp as a knife ran through him. He wasn't normally the jealous type, but he was possessive so to an extent, jealousy came with the territory. He opened his car and slid inside, pushing his emotions downward.

* * *

"Have any plans for Halloween?" Hannibal asked, staring forward at his monitor but watching Will out of the corner of his eye. 

Will shrugged, putting down his paper on Hannibal's desk. "Some friends want to go to a haunted house." Hannibal gave a noncommittal hum as an answer. "But I don't know if I want to go."

"Spending time with friends is a normal activity. Especially with the holiday coming up." 

Will huffed. "They aren't exactly who I wanted to spend Halloween with." Will's gaze was intent on him for a moment before returning to the paper. "I just assumed I would spend the day with my dogs and probably a bottle of whiskey."

Hannibal's lips twitched slightly but otherwise, he gave no inclination that he knew what suggestion was hidden between Will's words. It was interesting to Hannibal that Will had the chance to spend the day with his peers and potentially wind up with someone clinging to him for comfort which in the minds of those his peers would likely lead to another activity yet he was willing to give up that chance if Hannibal gave him an alternative. Halloween was in two days. Hannibal's mind began working through the possibilities.

"What will you be doing for Halloween, Doctor?"

Hannibal turned slightly, finally rewarding the other with the eye contact he had been attempting to earn since he stepped foot in Hannibal's office. "I haven't decided yet."

Will's eyes flashed with something before he turned back to the paper in front of them. They were the only ones left in his office as the other students had filtered out by now, most wanting to go home or complete other work. 

"What do you think Dante would say about the Chesapeake Ripper?" Will asked quietly, staring intently at the page. Hannibal refrained from tensing, instead turning his head back to his computer.

They were covering serial killers in their newest section in his psychology class, likely prompting Will's line of questioning given that he was also in Hannibal's class detailing the works of Dante. 

"How do you believe Dante would address the matter of the Ripper?" 

Will's eyes didn't turn to him, but rather stayed focused on the page. "Dante wrote 'they yearn for what they fear.'" Will began. "There's an inherent fascination with serial killers, a yearning for something people are afraid of but desire to know. Serial killers typically fall under the umbrella term of psychopath and psychopaths are often narcissistic. Perhaps Dante would say that the Chesapeake Ripper is a product of an inherent fascination with that which comes from the dark without embracing it."

"And what would you say about the Ripper?"

"I would say psychopath isn't an accurate term for the Chesapeake Ripper."

"Do you have a better term?" Hannibal feigned interest in his computer, but really his attention was on Will. He yearned to know what the other thought about his alter ego and more so if those clever eyes and mind of his could see the monster under his skin. If anyone could potentially discover the Ripper, Hannibal hoped it would be Will.

"I don't think there is a term that would accurately fit the Ripper. It's as abstract as calling all artists savants."

"And is that how you see the Ripper? An artist?"

Will sighed. "The Ripper takes those he deems unworthy and makes them into something beautiful, worthy." He found himself turning to meet those eyes. "Wouldn't you call that an artist?"

Hannibal's lips twitched. "Perhaps."

Will looked down at his watch and then sighed once more. "Apologies. I've kept you awful late."

The next day, Will wasn't occupying a seat in the front of the class and that irked Hannibal. He worked through his lecture, one he had given for years and had memorized, while he searched through the crowd for the other. He found him sitting at the back of the room, staring ahead as though he had seen a ghost. Most of his students today were buzzing about the Ripper's latest kill, a body found early this morning. Given its proximity to Halloween, there had been some talks floating around about canceling some events to prevent further loss of life. But ultimately, it seemed the festivities would continue without Hannibal's interference. 

As class winded to a close, he called for Will to stay. The other ushered his friends ahead of him and waited until the room was empty before he walked down the steps of the lecture hall toward Hannibal. 

"Yes, Doctor?" Will asked. The other's voice nor face did not indicate that he suspected Hannibal was responsible for the body, even though their conversation the day before verged dangerously on such a topic. If it were anyone else, Hannibal might be tempted to kill them, to rid himself of the possible problem. But even with Will's random rudeness here and there and the closer he came to Hannibal's identity, he wasn't certain he wanted the boy dead. He'd rather have him, but he was endlessly curious about what he would do.

"I assume you have the material well at hand given your return to the back of the class."

Will raised an eyebrow in response. "Came in late. Didn't want to be rude."

Hannibal hummed. 

"Perhaps you should consider starting the class later if my presence in a front seat is that important." There was a bite to Will's words, beckoning Hannibal to take the bait.

"Perhaps you would like a seat at my table instead."

Will's eyes flashed with satisfaction even though his next words feigned scandalized. "Are you asking me out, Doctor?"

"You said you weren't keen on spending tomorrow evening with your friends. Perhaps you would like to spend it with me instead."

Will didn't bother resisting after that and Hannibal found himself incredibly satisfied.

* * *

Will arrived the next night at exactly when he was expected, and not a second sooner. Hannibal had seen him sitting in his car outside his house, but did nothing to beckon him in until he was ready. Will's eyes skipped over everything, eventually landing on Hannibal as he hung the other's jacket in his entryway.

"Trick or treat."

Hannibal hummed but didn't bother responding, noting the air of excitement that vibrated off the other. Dinner passed without much excitement, though Hannibal was pleased to hear the hum of satisfaction as Will took his first bite of the meal Hannibal prepared for them. He had told Will the meat was lamb and Will made no inclination that he knew otherwise. Most of their dinner was spent with the same banter Hannibal often enjoyed in his office hours, though Will's looks lingered more than he dared on campus. Hannibal wasn't able to resist the urge to make their dessert holiday-themed. Will laughed surprised when Hannibal sat the orange and chocolate dessert in front of him. 

"So, you do enjoy the holidays." 

"I am rather fond of Halloween?"

"Why?" Will asked between bites. "Do you enjoy being scared?"

"Halloween is a day for everyone to wear masks, to disguise their faces and hide behind something else. But I would argue that it's actually a reflection of their inner desires. They become their darkest selves, the killers, the witches, the hedonistic doctors; to embrace what they can't every other day."

Will studied him for a moment. "You aren't wearing a mask."

"Perhaps I am." Hannibal's eyes found Will's. "And perhaps you are too."

Will's eyes drifted downward, even though his lips were curved in a fond though slightly sad smile. "Not tonight."

They finished the rest of their dessert in relative silence. 

Will tried to assist in his clean up, but Hannibal wouldn't hear of it, and eventually, he found the other in his study, his fingers drifting over the keys of his harpsichord. 

"Do you play?" Hannibal asked, nearing.

Will took a drink of the whiskey Hannibal had previously offered him before setting it down on the table once more. His fingers continued to ghost over the keys as though he longed to play but was holding himself back.

"Not well. Piano mostly."

Hannibal walked around him, sitting on the bench in front of the harpsichord. Will's eyes drifted over him, taking in what would likely be an unusual state of undress. Hannibal almost exclusively wore suits except for a sweater or two every now and then. He had divested himself of most of the upper part of his suit, leaving on only his shirt without his tie. Hannibal gestured to the seat next to him, watching as Will slid into it easily. 

He began playing mostly from memory the composition he was working on. Will's eyes watched every movement like a cat watching a laser pointer. When he reached the end, Will let out a shallow breath.

"Beautiful." 

"I haven't completed it yet." Hannibal looked up at the page sitting in front of him, waiting for notes to be added.

He could feel the weight of Will's eyes on him and the air around him becoming more and more charged by the second. Hannibal turned from the page to look at the other, who was already sitting incredibly close. Any closer and they would be hip to hip. 

Will's eyes roamed his face, stopping at his lips more than once. "I feel as though this is indecent." He whispered. "Even though you haven't done anything." Hannibal raised an eyebrow, prepared to answer when Will continued. "Yet." 

The last word was spoken breathlessly, as though just the act of sharing a gaze was enough to wind him. He wondered idly what he would sound like when was well and truly winded. 

He searched the other's eyes for a moment, making certain that the permission he saw there was truly what it seemed to be. Will didn't move, only staring earnestly at Hannibal. 

Hannibal closed the, albeit small, distance between them. The other eagerly returned the kiss, shifting closer on the bench. They only managed to break apart for a moment for a breath before Will was surging forward again. Hannibal was impressed at how much the other had disguised his eagerness as nothing about the shy but longing glances he afforded Hannibal had told him that Will would climb into his lap at only their second kiss. But Will did just that. His hands cupped Hannibal's face while Hannibal did his best to keep the other balanced above him. The bench wasn't very wide, but Will managed to keep his weight in the right spot with his knees on either side of Hannibal's hips. Hannibal pressed one hand to the other's back to keep him balanced with his other hand digging in likely a little too harshly into his hip.

Will seemed to abandon the shyness he normally around others as he typically did with Hannibal, though only now was he afforded a better glimpse at what lie curled under Will's skin. He had also noted that Will avoided eye contact with most except for Hannibal, but especially physical contact. He didn't seem to want to avoid it now. 

One of Will's hands slid into Hannibal's hair, his body grinding down to press their growing erections together. 

"You've been holding out on me, Doctor." Will hummed in his ear, grinding down again. "Or would you prefer Ripper?"

Hannibal's grip on the other's hip tightened, his survival instinct flaring. Will hummed in response, sinking his teeth into Hannibal's neck. 

"I wasn't certain," He said after a moment. "Not until dinner." 

And he still climbed into Hannibal's lap anyway.

"Clever boy." Hannibal praised.

"Would you show me how you reward clever boys?" 

Hannibal moved the hand that was currently at Will's lower back up and into his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. "Normally, I don't bother with rewarding. Even clever boys."

Will kept his head back, not fighting against Hannibal's grip, but ground down once more. "Trick or treat." 

"But for you," Hannibal hummed, wrapping his other hand around the other's waist. "I suppose a treat is in order." 

He stood from the bench, causing Will to flail slightly before he wrapped his long limbs around Hannibal's body. He pressed a kiss against the other's throat, as he moved through his house, knowing the path exactly. 

Will continued grinding against him, even as he lowered the other onto his bed. He finally pulled free of Hannibal's grip on his hair, claiming his mouth once more. The other's kisses were more demanding now, needy. 

"What will you do, now that you know for certain?" Hannibal asked, making quick work of Will's shirt. 

"First," Will muttered breathlessly, offering a moan when Hannibal's teeth grazed over his chest. "I'm gonna-" His words were cut off as Hannibal's hand brushed over his erection which was straining against his pants. "Fuck." He breathed. He was quiet for a long moment, attempting to control his breathing. "For a long time," He said quietly. "I knew I was different. I terrified people because I could see into them, could see them. I learned to control it, to keep it to myself. But what scared people the most was the minds I could enter the easiest were psychopaths and sociopaths. I never thought someone could see me, just me, and still want me anyway." 

His hand fisted in Hannibal's hair, pulling his gaze upward from where he was currently focused at the soft flesh of the other's abdomen. "I see you. And you see me." 

"What an amazing thing," Hannibal nipped into the other's skin, causing him to jump slightly. "To be seen." 

"If you're going to kill me," Will said quietly. "Will you at least fuck me first?" 

Hannibal hummed. "Oh my dear boy," He purred. "I don't want you dead." 

Will arched up into him as he mouthed at the bulge in the other's pants, watching his face twitch at the motion. 

"Please," Will said sweetly. Hannibal's eyes flashed to him, watching the self-satisfied smirk that formed. 

He wasted no time divesting Will of the rest of his clothes and then his own. He gave the other no preamble as he took him into his mouth, listening to the surprised yet pleased gasp above him. At the same time, he pulled lube from his bedside table while he was still able to reach it. Will's hand found its way to Hannibal's hair once more, not pulling or pushing but enough to remind him he was there. He began to speed up his movements, hollowing his cheeks as he worked. Will's hips were shaking with the obvious urge to thrust upward, but he was making a valiant attempt to restrain himself. 

"You don't have to hide anymore," Hannibal whispered. "You can be yourself with me. Do what you want. Be who you were meant to be." 

Will groaned at his words, his eyes screwed shut. Hannibal went back to work on his cock and this time Will didn't stop himself from thrusting upward. He busied his hands with opening the lube and using it to coat his fingers. The other groaned slightly as he massaged against his hole, eventually slipping inward. He was surprised at the restraint Will showed. He was expecting him to have orgasmed by now, but he was lasting longer than Hannibal anticipated. 

It was a challenge in Hannibal's eyes, and he was more than willing to embrace it.

He added another finger and then a third, thrusting into him and scissoring his fingers. Will's body shifted, thrusting upward into his mouth and then down against his fingers. He knew the moment he had found the other's prostate, watching his body twitch. 

Will's body began shaking above him the more he brushed over his prostate and continued sucking his cock. If he could have, he would have kept Will in that state forever, watching him come apart piece by piece above Hannibal, fucking himself on his fingers and mouth. 

Eventually, Hannibal released him, hearing him groan. 

"Hannibal." His name was protracted as he said it, drawing it out with a throaty moan. 

"Hush, love. I'll give you what you need." 

Will's body gave no resistance as he slid into him, though his mouth opened into an 'o' shape. 

"Fuck," He moaned. "Doctor." 

He was surprised at the sudden rush of arousal at Will calling him "doctor." Perhaps it was the way he said it, his voice thick with arousal and pleasure and desire. 

He pressed himself inward until he was buried to the hilt, watching Will's face flashed with a variety of feelings before settling on pleasure. 

After a moment, he began bucking his hips, demanding more than Hannibal's stillness. He obliged, pulling himself back slightly before snapping his hips forward. Will groaned, his hands reaching for Hannibal to pull him down and against him. 

"I certainly hope I earn an A on this assignment, Professor." Will purred the last word as he wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist, bucking his hips up into every thrust. 

"I think you're currently earning a D." Hannibal answered coyly, hearing Will's responding laugh vibrate off the walls and through his very bones. 

"Doctor," Will sounded scandalized once again though his eyes, which had finally opened, said another story. "Did you just make a sex joke?"

"Maybe," He answered with a wink.

Hannibal buried his face in the other's neck, inhaling deeply before sinking his teeth into his skin. Will moaned and turned his head, his hand pressing against the back of Hannibal's head. His nails were digging crescent moons into his shoulder and his body was incredibly responsive to Hannibal's touch. 

They stayed pressed together like that for a little while longer, Will offering up a symphony of moans that Hannibal swallowed eagerly with every kiss. Eventually, he still Hannibal's hips and wiggled out from under him. Hannibal let himself be rolled as Will climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and lower himself onto Hannibal's cock. His eyes closed for a moment, taking in the feeling of Hannibal buried within him. After a moment, he began to move. Hannibal's hands came to his hips, feeling every movement and flex of his muscles. 

It didn't take long for him to start thrusting upward, meeting every downward movement of Will's body. Will steadied himself on Hannibal's chest, his fingers running through the hair there while he drove them both closer to their orgasms. 

Will's movements became less controlled and more frantic, and Hannibal's responding thrusts became harder and more demanding.

Will orgasmed first, spilling over Hannibal's abdomen, his body rigid and tight. Hannibal came seconds later as Will's body tightened around him. 

The other collapsed forward, breathing heavily before turning and capturing Hannibal's mouth in a kiss once again. Hannibal pulled from him, rolling them so he could cradle Will against him, petting one hand over warm skin. 

"Can I ask you for something else?" Will asked quietly after they broke apart for breath. 

"Anything."

"Will you show me?" He asked, almost shyly. "Your other half I mean." 

Hannibal's breath caught slightly, as he kissed Will once more. "I'd give you the world if you asked." He pressed another kiss against his neck. "Happy Halloween, Will."

"Happy Halloween." 

Their lips met once more and Will grinned against his lips, pressing his body against Hannibal's. It seemed neither of them was easily satiated, as Will's kisses became more insistent after a while, his body pressing closer. For a moment, Hannibal wondered if he would sleep that night before ultimately deciding it didn't matter. He would have Will as many times as the other gave himself and he would give everything in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [Tumblr](https://neurowriter14.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/NWriter14)


End file.
